Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Final Worlds
by KaiHiwatari345
Summary: When a new world championship brings back the Bladebreakers one last time, new members join and mysteries await. SHIPPERS: prepare to be dissapointed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Championships, Again!?

 **Hey Guys! As you could already tell, this is my first story! Hope you guys enjoy it, and make sure to review so I can make this story better.**

Kai was always the first to wake. It was a natural thing among the Bladebreakers. He went to go on his mornining walk. After that, he came to see that Tyson and Max were woken by Ray. Upon seeing Tyson and Daichi gulp down 3 times his own weight in food, he thought, "Some things never change." He then stormed up to the table where all of the team was. "I received a note from Mr. Dickenson yesterday…" "REALLY! What did it say?" Tyson and Daichi exclaim, nearly tearing the letter from the bluenette's hand. "For your information, the next Championships are in two months…" "Sweet! yelled the blond American and the neko-jin" "Also…" "Great! I get to strut my stuff on the dish again!" Suddenly, a loud knock came from outside. "I've got it!" Ray then opens the door, and to his surprise, a short blond-haired girl with huge glasses was outside. Ray then beckons to the team, who go up to the door. "Hey, are you one of the annoying fangirls coming to stalk us?" Chief yelled "TYSON!", but it was too late. He recived a slap from Kai, who then said, "You must be the one Dickenson sent." She responds with a stutter in her voice, clearly nervous, saying "Y-yes, a-a-and you are the B-bladebreakers?" Ray strides up to her, saying "Yup, no need to worry, Kai over here's not going to bity your head off! Relax!" Kai gives Ray a "death glare", then resumes. "Your name is?" "A-aria, Hiwatari-sama." Tyson chuckles, saying "We're not royalty, just call us by our names!" "OK, anyways, the other thing I was saying before Mr. Bighead interupted, is that we have to be in teams of 7. So, Mr. Dickenson sent us a recruit to stay with us." As Ray helped her with the suitcases, Tyson and max ogled her. Kai noticed and death glared them, stopping that. They then set up her room, and Kai says, "Training for the Worlds starts tomorrow at 7 sharp. Get to know your guest." Tyson then remarks, "Oh, don't worry about Ol'Sourpuss, Aria, come sit with us!" After a few akward minutes, Ray breaks the silence saying, "So where are you from, Mrs. Aria?" "Umm, I am from Russia, but my father is Italian." "So, have you met Kai before?" Tyson interrupts. "Y-yes, actually, but I didn't like his g-grandfather, he seemed to hate me." Max then asks, "How old are you?" "S-sevent-teen, just like Kai-san over there." "So how did you meet Mr. Dickenson," Ray asks. "He was father's good friend, before he h-he.." Aria runs to the bathroom sobbing at this. "Wait up! Daichi yelled, I didn't ask a question!" After an hour, she comes out, and Kai comes back with chinese takeout. Aria sweatdrops as Tyson proceeds to pour food down his mouth. "Is he always like this?!" She asked, incredulously. Ray commented "Better get used to it." Hilary then walks in, coming from school, and her eyes widen at the sight of Aria. "Hello, and who might you be, miss?" "Hello, I am Aria, and I am the new team member of the Bladebreakers for the upcoming championships." "You look nice! Has Tyson annoyed you yet?" "N-no." "Good, If he does, I'll get on him. Ladies need respect!" Kai then says "By the way, Aria, I challenge you to see if Dickenson hired the right person. The dish is downstairs, and come down in an hour." She says "Ok, but let me warn you, this won't be an easy match."

 **Alright guys, thanks for looking! I'll go into Aria's backstory later. Anyways, that review button is itching to be clicked!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Shocking Experience

 **Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my fanfic! Hope you review!**

Aria stared across the dish at her competitor, Kai. Kai thought, "Something's off about this Aria." He then said "Humph, let's get this over with." Ray then raised his arm, to host "3.2.1. Go Shoot!" As both blades spun, Kai noticed a weird aura around Aria. She braced herself, then put her fists together and yelled "Thunder Flash!" A blinding light shone, and when it was over, Dranzer had been sent flying. As the rest gaped, Kai fell on his knees, muttering "There's no way..." Aria then shook his hand as Tyson asked "H-How did you do that!" "This bit I found helped me be this strong. It's called Thunderbird." As they chatted over a table, Kenny analyzed her beyblade. "Hmm, It's an Endurance type, right?" "Yeah? Like this Thunderbird V? But about your blades…" "Yeah, I designed the Hard Metal System. But you aren't skilled enough to use it yet." "Aww!" Aria fake pouted. Kai then walked up to the team. "Here's the rundown, treat her with respect, and don't annoy her. If she acts weird, she has a mental condition. Aria? You take it from here." "Ok, anyways, I am autistic, so I am very bad at socializing. I'm friendly, but awkward." "SO THAT EXPLAINS THE STUTTERING, HUH?" "Daichi, zip it." Hilary walks up to Aria and drags her to her room. When they get there, Hilary asks "so, tell me how a pretty lady such as yourself joined this team?" "Umm… Mr. Dickonson helped me train." "So which of the guys do you like?" An embarrassed Aria rushes out of the room soon after. "I knew I shouldn't have asked." Hilary sighed. Another bell rings, this time, a olive brown skinned man in a turban is outdoors. "Did you miss your flight? I thought you were going to India, looks like it." "Takao!" Suddenly, the man points at him. "You think you are so funny, but you annoy me. Battle me, and then I will tell you who I am."

 **Hope you liked this chapter! That man is my second OC for this story. The OC's and Bladebreakers secrets will be revealed throughout this story. Make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dragoon Roasted!?

 **This is where shippers should start to worry. There are hints of a pairing in here. Enjoy!**

Tyson and the other guy went down to the dish. "Are you ready, champ?" "Let's go!" "3…2…1… Go Shoot! Both blades land in the dish. "Let's go, Blaze Panther!" "This chump's going down! Go Dragoon!" As the blades clashed, Kenny went to work. "Let's see, this guy has a unique style!" "What is it, Kenny?" Max asks? "He has an Attack type, but it doesn't move much." As Tyson tries to KO him, his blade doesn't move. "Sorry pal, but Blaze Panther could take much more. Come out now!" A black panther with green gems and red fire surrounding it appears. "Come on, Seiryu ( **Note: In Japan, Dragoon is the blade, Seiryu** **is the bit)** Take him down! Evolution Storm!" "Fight, Blaze Liger! Heat Flare!" As a tornado and fire collide, they are both momentarily blinded. At the end, both blades stopped spinning. "It's a draw!" Ray exclaims. "My name is Hamid. I have been sent to help your team and be a new member." "Hey, I'm Tyson, he's Max, Mr. Sourpuss over there is Kai, that's Ray, and this is Hilary." "HEY TYSON, WHAT ABOUT ME!?" "Oh, and Mr. Annoying over there is Daichi." "Hello, Tyson, you forgot me?" "Oh yeah, that's are other new member, Aria." "Glad to meet you all." Later that night, Aria is awake on her bed, due to Tyson and Daichi's snoring. Kai goes up to her and says "If you can't sleep, come on my night walk. I don't mind your company." As they walk, Aria says, "So why are you so umm.. silent?" "It's a thing of mine, my childhood wasn't exactly friendly." "So, how old are you?" "17." "You gonna actually say more than a few phrases?" Kai thought "She's teasing me? Ive only known her one day and I already feel… a warm soul." He then said "What's your star sign?" She pointed and said, "Pisces, my birthday is March 10." Kai then put his hand around her shoulder, and while she was blushing, said "I need to tell you something. Don't be so shy. Your stuttering seems to unnerve Tyson." "Since when did you care?" "Ok, have it your way."

 **Yup! It is Kai x OC! Aria is so lucky, to actually have Kai speak to her! What will happen? Stay watching for more, and review while you're at it!**


End file.
